List of Species from the Maeltir Galaxy
This is a full list of species from the Maeltir Galaxy. It is currently incomplete. A Adliner Wazp Adliner Wazpz are one of the 6 types of Wazp in the Galaxy. They, like the other types of wazp, are metallic humanoids. Adliner Wazpz have the trait of controlling a type of element dependent on variation. They also have their right-hands replaced with a melee weapon such as a mace or axe. They do not have the Naglend trait of galactic teleportation so have developed their own space-travel technologies for deep-space and are a Type 3 civillization. Amazonian Amazonians are a humanoid matriarch species from the unexplored regions of the galaxy. They were one of the few planets who knew of the Hydra-arachnid's existence before their invasion. The Hydra-arachnids tried to take their homeworld for preparation of their invasion of the galaxy. They were foiled by a Turnbullite and retreated from Amazonia. Physically, the Amazonians look human only females are born more prominently than males, hence their ruling policies. Anakapodia Anakapodia are a plant-based members of the Kcaj Republic. They resemble green scorpions and have an intimidating appearance. Their homeworld, Anakapodia, consists of nothing but conifer jungles nearly all over the planet. Antam The Antam are an aquatic species from Oceaniana, a planet which has very little landmass. They are humanoid with fish-like appendages such as water-whiskers and fins. Their scaly-skin needs to remain wet for them to survive so they very rarely leave their homeworld. However, they are an interstellar race and form part of the Fawke and Gryme dominion. Anti-wazp The Anti-wazpz were a faction of Naglend Wazpz who wanted the galaxy for their own so the Wazp race would prosper more efficiently. A war broke out before the galaxy started to become populated which ended in the Anti-wazpz being sealed in a supermassive black-hole surrounded by a barrier at the galactic core. 13 Billion years later, the Anti-wazpz attempted to break free of their prison but were stopped when a Naglend Wazp sacrificed all his Wazp energy to strengthen the barrier permanently. The Anti-wazpz look similar to the other Wazp varieties but their metallic bodies have somewhat mutated into cytoplasm-like energy. Aslew Wazp Aslew Wazpz are a race of Wazp. They are different from the other wazpz, in that they are not fully humanoid and somewhat hunched back. Their right arm has grown to ludicrous sizes and lost it's elbow joint. Their faces have become more pointed and their eyes no longer match. Aslew Wazpz were somewhat responsible for the creation of the Fergal races (Description coming soon) B Barwelo Barwelo's are a Theropod-like species. They have no jaws or eyes and their head consists of one big proboscis, which allows them to consume liquids which is their primary diet. They are a primitive species in a tribal-like era and worship energy beings who claim to have been the original inhabitants of their planet, Noorwid. Batelian A Silicon-based species from Batelia. Being Silicon-based, their skin is similar to rocks and diamonds. They are a Tripedal bat-like species with 4 stubby arms. Their homeworld is somewhere in the unexplored regions and have come into contact with the major governments. However, they are Xenophobic and do not take kindly to outsiders of their own colonies. Beausians A race of Humanoids from Beause. They are almost identical to humans even down to the molecular DNA level. There are some who say they are related to some extent, but there is currently no known connection so far. They are a Type II civillization and have colonised their solar system. They are currently under ownership of the Yalske Union. Beeble Beebles are a beetle-like species who form part of the Pavlan Empire. Their homeworld is a desert-world called Larch. Beeman Beemen are an insectoid race and one of the 3 Acheayl races. They are a humanoid bee-like species but do not share the same characteristics as their Earth look-a-likes. They have their own independent thoughts and even reproduce in similar manner to other sentient species. Bisteopac The Bisteopac are a long-necked reptillian species who are members of the Yalske Union. They have 6 limbs, 2 for walking on and 4 dexterous ones for manipulating objects. Blargle Blargles are a Red and Black mammalian species who form part of the Pavlan Empire. Their hair extends beyond their bodies on top of their heads and hang down like dreadlocks. They have a medium-sized horn on their foreheads and 2 spikes on each hand, which was possibly used for defence against predators on their homeworld. Another trait the Blargles possess is the ability to change the colour of their fur to blend into their backgrounds. Bleukind The Bleu are a Blue and Black-striped humanoid/feline race from Thraa. Their technology is at the digital age where an internet has been invented but only planetary-wide. They are an industrial species and create vast cities on their planet as well as sub-urbs. Blue Blob A species who's full name has not yet been unveiled. Although they appear to be a primitive and simple-looking species, albeit simply a blue blob, they are in fact a very intelligent race. Their natural habitats were swampy ponds. Their planet is in Pavlan Empire territory and is under protection of their conservation policies. Borinoids Borinoids are an extinct humanoid species from an unknown planet. The only information on this race was from 1 encounter regarding the Kroyons and the Sh*tFolk. It is believed the Borinoids were all wiped out when the Kroyons destroyed their ark-ship carrying survivors of a destroyed planet. Their name comes from their trait of literally boring people to death. Breden Breden are a semi-sentient reptilian species from Bredona. They are a nomadic race who live in small tribes. They are also an aggressive and hostile species who will attack any outsider who isn't their own. This can include other alien species or other tribesmen. Brish The Brish are a Red and Blue humanoid species who form part of the Kcaj Republic. C Caminon Caminon are a Purple and Blue 6-legged species from Gud. They are a member species of the Kcaj Republic. Casul Casul are an alien fish species from a moon orbiting a gas giant. They are entirely dependent on water and die if they are exposed to surface air for too long. Despite the handicap, the Casul have established a large interstellar empire and become one of the major governments in the galaxy thanks to their terraforming technology. Their vocal chords are different from most species and they speak in hisses and clicks. Celtonian Celtonians are a humanoid species with a White and Green striped skin tone. They also have a 3rd eye on a proboscis from the spine. This allows sight from behind which would have been used for looking out for predators. Chupacabra A Crown dependent species of the UFO Kingdom. They are a reptile-like being with scaly greenish-gray skin and sharp running down its back. They have big glowing red eyes and a vertical mouth surrounded by mandibles which allowed their ancestors to eat their prey more easily. Colonist Colonists are a white humanoid race from an unspecified origin. They have however claimed an uninhabited planet as their own to set up a new empire. They are now a part of the Pavlan Empire. Their tradition makes them wear overalls and a horned helmet. All colonists have grey eyes and black hair as well as snow white skin. Couporian Couporians are a blue-skinned humanoid race from Couporia. Their heads are wider by comparison to their torso. They also have a large bio-luminescent light on their heads and bug-eyes. Couporians are crown dependencies of the Pavlan Empire, as they are not allowed access into the Empire due to their size, which is about the size of a watches clock-face. Crept-sum Crept-sum are humanoids made of solid light energy. It is believed they evolved from some kind of psychic phenomena in their home system. They are an imperialist union and believe in strict policies to keep their political and economic integrity. They are an unpopular species in the galaxy due to their arrogance. Crunkoid A Giant race of blue humanoids from an unspecified planet. D Deathworm Dolis Domaca Dommindo Domon Dover Demon Drabelion Dragon Drucknach (Turquoise energy) E Electric Cat Eliego Elsola Energi (Yellow energy) F Fat Pig Fawke Fergal Frogmimus (Loveland Frog) Fungonians G Gausian (Mr Happy) Gelfs Genians (Pink energy) Geodona Gliesian Golem Gorgonian Graffin Greys Groblek Gronola Grunians Gryme H Harlequin Horridian Hydra-arachnid I Iim Insectoids Invisible species J Jersey Devil Jointlessian Julcolien K Kayuuz Kendasarchus Kotonian Kronocs Kroyon Krystolian L Liberal Democrats (extinct) Little Green Men Lizardmen M M100 M2000 Maasen Macani Mackong (Originals) Mako (Space Jellyfish) Maltesians Man-eating Bull Midget Manhu Mapinguari Martians Matterek Mattiverse beings Maximus Testiclè Mentals Mermen Mosdavons Mothmen Mothonians N Naglend Wazp Neethlis Neonman Niloc Nords P Pasmeleo Pearpple (Fruit Monster) Pink Protector Plant-ant Plant-ant precursors (extinct) Plant-mate Pyrotoise Q Quindonian R Redface (Flatwoods) Reptoids Rockadillians Rotonian Rylakun S Sasquatch Sea Serpent Sentient Fire Shasendon ShitFolk Silicon Humanoid Silvoids Skwobb Space Goblin Space Gremlin Space Hobgoblin Star Ghost Steopirey Stickman Stig Stretch-Monkeys Sub-Wazp T Tackee Taline Tamara Tansclod Wazp Tatzelwurm T-Bots Techno-organic Lizard Skeleton Teemonian Torel Toxonians Tractus Humanus (Hair-witch species) Trunkonians Turix Turnbullites U Umonda Unif V Vach Vearlix Vertonian (Vegetable-men) W Woadstorm Wolf X Xeodys Y Yakomaro Yug Category: